The IBO
by Litanya
Summary: For Steph. Sequal to The IB. Tai, Sora and the others are now in year 12, and with exams looming, will they ever get their love lives right? [Kenyako, Taiora, Mimoe]


Litanya: Happy birthday Steph! Ah, 18 at last… you're finally legal. I hope you had a great day. Here's the sequel I promised you. I don't own Digimon, because if I did, I could give Steph a whole series for her birthday (that would be so cool!) But I don't own it, so I can't. This fic is a mixture of real events mixed with events which never happened by the way. Anyway, here it is!

_**The I.B.O**_

The rest of year 11 passed quickly and soon the 'group' was in year 12. They could hardly believe it. It seemed like it had only been a few weeks since they all had begun the IB together, but it had been a year. Year 11 was 'the easy year' of IB. Now they had to start the tough year 12, with assignments and exams and pointless Theory of Knowledge classes. (Not that those classes had had much point in year 11 either.) They all had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting year, and very, very challenging.

"Hey Izzy, are you coming to Maths?" Yolie called to him as she walked passed him with Emma, Steph, Mimi, Tai and Sora, "Come on, we'll wait for you if you hurry!" Tai whispered something to Sora, who whispered it to Mimi, who whispered it to Steph, who whispered it to Emma before the four of them burst out laughing. Yolie gave them a strange look before rolling her eyes and stopping to wait for their friend.

"I'm hurrying," Izzy replied to Yolie, apparently oblivious to the fact that Yolie wasn't alone, "It's not like Mr. Canner minds if we're late anyway. In fact, he is always late himself." Yolie nodded whilst the others just chatted among themselves. Izzy still only had one of his books out and he still needed to find another two. He was hunting through his bag, but it didn't seem as though he was hurrying.

"Okay, we're leaving. We'll tell Mr. Canner that you guys are coming," Emma told Yolie and Izzy, "I hate being late and I'm sure I just saw Mr. Canner heading towards the classroom. We'll see you guys there." Emma then grabbed Steph by the wrist and almost pulled her along. Mimi, Tai and Sora shot glances back at Yolie and Izzy before shrugging and trudging after Emma. Yolie just frowned after them.

"Those guys are so obsessed with getting to class on time," Yolie commented, shifting her books in her arms so she wouldn't drop them, "I mean it's Maths! We sit on the floor and everything- being a little late won't matter. As long as we write down all of the notes… or photocopy Emma's or Steph's… then we're fine."

"Exactly. Now where on Earth did I put my books?" during Yolie's comments Izzy's search for his books had become more and more desperate. Yolie sighed and began to get even more impatient.

"Can't you just write the notes on paper? Or photocopy someone else's notes later and stick them into your books later? Being two minutes late is one thing, but being ten minutes late is quite another. Come on, let's go!" Izzy only managed to grab his pencil case and the book he had found before Yolie walked off, making him have to hurry to catch up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… geez, I don't know why you like Maths so much. I mix up the rules all of the time. I swear though that some of the answers in the back of the Maths book are wrong. They have to be. I mean, I'm really good at Maths, otherwise I would never have done higher level Maths, but I keep on getting things wrong. I mean… you get them right, and so does Ken, and so does Steph, and Sora does too, and even Tai gets more right than me. Therefore, the answers must be wrong for _some_ questions- I mean the ones that you get wrong too of course," they arrived at the Maths classroom as he finished talking. Mr. Canner just smiled at them as they entered. Yolie immediately went to the front row, whereas Izzy went to join the rest of the boys in the back row. Half of the board was already covered in notes, and Mr. Canner was trying to explain what he had written.

"…Now as I was saying, to anti-derive a polynomial all you have to do is…" Yolie tuned out as she started to desperately write to catch up all of the notes. Anyway, she knew how to anti-derive. She was just kicking herself for being so late because she wanted to talk to Izzy.

* * *

"So, are you going to ask Izzy to the formal?" Yolie almost choked on her coffee at this question from Mimi. The two were sitting in the downstairs locker bay. Yolie was leaning against her locker and Mimi was sitting next to her. It was second term and everyone was talking about the upcoming formal to keep their minds off of all of the huge assignments they had to hand in. Yolie played with her hair and tried to hide the fact that her face was bright red.

"I don't know. I mean, he probably doesn't want to go with me and it would just make our friendship really weird," Mimi just raised her eyebrows at her.

"Well, you know what they say. You'll never ever know if you never ever…" she paused as she realised that that saying wasn't really appropriate, "I mean, if you never try it, you'll never know. Come on, we've all seen the way he acts around you. It's obvious that he likes you as more than a friend- we can all see it. So just do it!" Yolie's face was an even brighter red now.

"What about Joe? Why don't you take your own advice?" she asked, avoiding Mimi's level stare. Mimi herself just shrugged.

"I don't like Joe anymore. I like someone else. You know Davis, the guy who was in Joe's class, but dropped out of the IB? But there is no chance that he would be able to come anyway. His uni is miles away from here, out in the middle of nowhere," she said hurriedly, not letting Yolie get a word in, "Besides, he already has a girlfriend. Some French girl called Catherine." Yolie took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Mimi had a crush on a different person every week. Her obsession with Joe had at least lasted for a few months, but now it seemed that she had her mind set on another guy. And Davis reminded Yolie too much of Tai- they both had the same sort of humour to an extent, although Tai was definitely smarter, as much as he tried to hide it.

"You can always e-mail him and ask. He always talks to you over the internet and I'm sure that he had a crush on you for a time. You never know, if you asked him he might just dump his girlfriend so that he could go out with you. As you said before, you have to at least try," Mimi madly shook her head.

"No, there is no way I'll ask him," She paused for a second, a light coming into her eyes, "Unless… I'll ask Davis to the formal if you ask Izzy. I promise that I will. But you have to promise that you'll ask Izzy too." Yolie blinked and slowly took another sip of coffee. The idea was interesting- watching Mimi go to the formal with Davis would certainly be fun to watch- but it meant that she would have to put her heart on the line by asking Izzy, and she wasn't sure that she was prepared to do that. Mimi just kept her expression level, but Yolie was certain that she wanted her to say yes. After all, it was probably Mimi's excuse for being able to ask Davis out. Not that she would say it was a date of course. The bell rang signifying the end of the morning tea break.

"I'll think about it," that was all that Yolie would promise to Mimi, "But don't tell anyone, at least not until I have promised. I have a spare now so I can hopefully finish that chemistry prac… I can't believe that we got such weird results! Anyway, here come Sora and Tai, so you'd better get your books," But now I have to put up with Tai, Matt, Izzy and Rob and their antics. I mean, it's great that they can take the male parts in the plays but… you know," Mimi laughed and climbed up off the floor.

"I know what you mean. Luckily Ken and the other guys in my class are better behaved. But now I have to put up with Tai, Matt, Izzy and Rob and their antics. I mean, it's great that they can take the male parts in the plays but… you know," Mimi laughed and climbed up off the floor before rushing to her locker to find her books. Yolie turned to get her chemistry prac out of her locker out. Tai and Sora appeared at her locker a few seconds after Mimi had departed.

"Aww… poor little Yolie can't go to English with her beloved Izzy," Tai laughed as he approached his locker, which was only a few lockers down from Yolie's, "It's such a shame… it would be fun to watch the lovebirds read the plays together." Sora hit her boyfriend on the shoulder, and Yolie hoped that she would try and make him stop making comments. Instead, the auburn-haired girl just smiled.

"I agree. It's still amusing to watch them in Maths though, with their heads together. Remember when Yolie was helping him with his work and we sung that love song at them and they didn't even notice? That was so fun!" Yolie glared at the pair, who were now busy getting their books out. Whoever had said that you could always depend on a friend to cheer you up was wrong. A lot of the time they only made things worse. She grabbed her pens, calculator and her prac before slamming her locker door and walking away without replying. Just because they were immature did not mean that she would be. So there.

* * *

Mimi sat in English in her spot next to Sora. Tai was next to Sora, and on his other side were the other boys in the class. Across the room from where Mimi and Sora sat, Emma and Steph sat at two desks, which they called their 'island.' No one really understood what they meant, but it did not matter. The teacher walked into the room, and all conversation stopped as she walked over to the window and pulled it closed.

"I don't want anyone outside to have to hear this," she said as she walked back over to the door and closed it, "Your commentaries are the worst I have ever seen for a class of your potential. How many books and handouts have I given you on how to write the perfect commentary? All you have to do is go through those notes, look at the examples of past students and learn from what they have done. Have any of you listened when I have spoken about the commentaries? These were a load of trash! I could barely…" the teacher went on and on, but Mimi couldn't listen. She had heard a lecture similar to this before. In fact, she had heard several like this before.

'_This is so boring!'_ she scribbled on Sora's desk in pencil, '_Doesn't she realise that no one is listening because we've heard it all before?'_ she could see Sora reaching for a pencil out of the corner of her eye. The other members of the class all had glassy stares and Matt looked as though he were asleep.

'_Ah well. I guess that I will have gotten another 4 on this one too. But I guess we have to admire her determination. She REALLY wants us to write the perfect commentary,'_ Sora scribbled back, after having erased Mimi's comment, '_Only 55 minutes left.'_ This was what they did every lesson. They would communicate by writing on the desk or books in pencil, and then erase it. They always counted down until the end of the lesson too. Tai leaned over and grabbed Sora's pencil.

'_Here comes a 5/25 I reckon.'_ He wrote carefully, checking on what the teacher was doing so that she wouldn't catch him, '_This is so stupid. Can't she just accept that Lia Red was the beast student she will ever have and get over it?'_ He then gave Sora her pencil back and went back to listening, or sleeping, Mimi did not know which. Sora just made sure that Mimi had read her boyfriend's message before she erased it quickly.

"Here, I'll hand the commentaries back so that you can see for yourselves how disappointing they are. Well, some of you did well, but the majority…" the teacher stood and began handing back pieces of work. Mimi found herself taking a deep breath before getting hers back. Sure, grades weren't the most important thing in her life, but they were pretty important now, especially as exams were only a few months away, "Very good Mimi, you're doing well." As she received her paper, she glanced quickly at the top.

"How did you go?" Sora muttered to her as she got her own work back, "I got 17/25" Mimi grinned.

"Well done, that's good! I got 19," Sora gave her a high five.

"See, we didn't do too badly. I don't see why the class got lectured. Hey Tai, what did you get?" he groaned in reply.

"I got 12," he finally mumbled, "On my last commentary I got 16 and now I get 12… I hate this subject."

"It's okay Tai, I'm sure that someone did worse than you. Take Izzy for example. He is so good at the essays, but he sucks at commentaries. I'm sure he did worse than you," it was strange, but true. Izzy's essays were brilliant, but his commentaries lacked something. No one was really sure what it was though.

"Eh… I have a few months," little did they know that that would become one of the catch-cries of the year 12 IB class…

* * *

The next day during lunchtime Yolie walked up to Mimi, who was getting a drink from the drink tap. She had been thinking about Mimi's suggestion all night, and although she had a feeling that it would cost her a lot of emotional strength and well-being, she had finally come to the decision that she would make the promise with Mimi. Now she just had to tell the girl that she would ask Izzy out. It was a dangerous promise, but she knew that she had to go through with it. She had to know if she had a chance with Izzy. Mimi straightened as she saw Yolie coming and began to walk towards her.

"Hey Mimi, about that promise," Mimi brightened immediately; hope filling her eyes, "I promise that I will ask Izzy to the formal if you ask Davis. But you have to ask Davis first. As in, right now. He has to e-mail a reply to you, whereas Izzy can just tell me yes or no on the spot." For a wonder, Mimi did not argue… well, not as much as Yolie expected she would have. Five minutes later Mimi sat at one of the computers in the senior area with an open e-mail in front of her.

"Okay, I'll e-mail Davis, okay?" she started to type in the e-mail and Yolie could not resist reading it over Mimi's shoulder.

_Hi Davis_

_How are you? Things are good here; nothing has really changed over the past week. How's uni? Have you failed anything yet? And you said that you would tell me about the people you share a dorm with, but you never have. Is that girl still annoying you?_

Mimi paused for a second.

"I think that I will end the e-mail here," she said quickly. She went to type something else, but Yolie was quicker. She reached over and typed:

_By the way Davis, it is my school formal soon, on the 24th and I was wondering if you would like to go to it with me. Just e-mail me with your answer. Anyway I'll cya later!_

_Mimi_

And before Mimi could grab the mouse and cancel the e-mail, Yolie sent it.

"That's not fair! I told you that I would write an e-mail to Davis, I never said that I would ask him to the formal in it! If he never speaks to me again, you are so dead!" Yolie just laughed and logged onto a nearby computer. She opened up her own e-mail to check it, and Mimi crept up behind her. Mimi lunged for the mouse, clicked on 'new e-mail' and had almost managed to start typing an e-mail to Izzy before Yolie pushed her away and quickly logged off.

"I told you that if you asked Davis I would ask Izzy and I won't break that promise," she insisted, and she nervously pushed some of her lavender hair behind her ear, "I promise okay?" Mimi didn't really believe her, but nothing would stop that e-mail now.

"Okay, but I'll kill you if you never ask him!" Mimi threatened, waving the computer mouse at her friend, "So you'd better ask him soon!"

"I will, okay, I will."

* * *

It was three weeks later and the formal was only a few days away. Mimi had received an e-mail back from Davis, assuring her that he would be delighted to go with her to the formal. However, Yolie still had not asked Izzy to go with her.

"Alright… you are so asking him now," Sora had been informed about the promises that had been made after Mimi had gotten irritated with Yolie. As a result of Sora knowing, Tai also knew, as did Ken. Ken had been pretty quiet the whole year, but now even he was urging Yolie to just ask Izzy out, "He is all alone at his locker… you're not getting out of it this time." Yolie was standing with Sora at her locker. Izzy was only a few lockers away, slowly putting his books into his bag. Yolie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay," she agreed. She walked over to where Izzy was still putting books away. He looked up when he saw her coming and smiled.

"Hey Yolie, how everything going?" she shrugged and leaned against the locker next to him. She wasn't really in the mood for idle chitchat.

"Are you taking a partner to the formal?" she asked suddenly, kicking herself for not asking earlier. He didn't notice her fear and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Why?" he didn't really seem all that concerned about the conversation as he was still packing his bag. Yolie was glad that he wasn't looking at her, because that would have made it harder.

"Well… do you want to go with me?" there, she had fulfilled her promise. Now she only had to hope that he would say yes. He stopped putting his books away and paused in thought for a few seconds.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to accompany you," Yolie could hardly believe her ears. Had he just said that he would go to the formal with her? She suddenly smiled as she realised that he might just be interested in her as more than a friend. She was so happy and excited that she quickly said goodbye to him and only just stopped herself from skipping to where Sora stood. Tai and Mimi had joined her, as had Steph and Emma.

"What did he say?" Mimi asked as soon as they were far enough away so that Izzy couldn't hear them.

"He said he would go with me!" Yolie announced, jumping up and down in her excitement, "I'm going to the formal with Izzy!" They all congratulated her, but they had all expected it, so there was not much of a surprise. But the promises had been kept, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Yolie could hardly contain her excitement. It was the day of the formal. She had already changed into her dress, and she had just arrived at Sora's house, where they were all going to meet. From there they were going to ride in limos to the place of the dance.

"Yolie you look so pretty!" Sora exclaimed as she opened the door to let her in, "Izzy won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" she ushered her into the living room, where Tai stood talking to Sora's mother, and Ken and Davis were standing to one side talking. When Yolie arrived, Ken excused himself from his conversation and came over to her.

"Thank God you arrived… Davis was beginning to talk about the habits of his housemates. I can generally have a good conversation with him, but tonight he seems all edgy. It's probably because he's nervous about taking Mimi tonight, but he doesn't have to tell me how one of the girls in his dorm picks her nose," she giggled at Ken's expression. It looked as though he had just witnessed something incredibly gross.

"It's okay; I won't talk about people picking their noses. Do you have a date for tonight? I thought that you told me that you were going to ask someone," Ken shrugged.

"She already had a date. But it doesn't matter. Are you excited about going with Izzy?" she smiled. She was kind of excited about it, but it did not feel real at all. It almost felt as though her relationship with Izzy was being processed through a computer, and that within a few hours, days or weeks, the computer would tell her whether or not dating Izzy would be a good thing, or if the relationship was doomed. She felt too distant from it.

"Yeah, I'm excited about it," well, it was sort of true after all, "Let's go and talk to Tai. Davis looks as though he is going to come and join us." They moved over to their brunette friend, who was in the middle of a conversation about the Takenouchi Flower shop with Sora and her mother. Mimi soon arrived, and instead of going to say 'hi' to Davis, she first came and talked to them, before going to find her date. Yolie had a feeling that Mimi's infatuation with Davis would not last very long, but she did not say anything. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she and Izzy would ever really get together.

"Come on everyone, its photo time!" Yolie's mother called out from the doorway to the living room. With all of the excitement, Yolie had forgotten her parents were there. In fact, she hadn't noticed that the others had arrived either. Steph was talking to Emma, with Steph's boyfriend Josh talking to Emma's boyfriend Entier, and Steph and Emma were joined by Melissa, Laura and Sara. A few of their other friends were milling around, talking to whoever was available. Finally, after a few minutes, everyone managed to get into a group photo. Yolie was almost blinded by all of the flashing lights as the proud parents took photo after photo after photo, until the posing group decided that there would be no more photos. The limousine arrived, and they quickly left. Yolie had been so busy that she had barely registered the fact that Izzy had arrived, and it was only when they sat in the limo that she got to talk to him.

"This is crazy- people everywhere," Izzy said, "I could barely recognise some people with the way that they did their hair and stuff. And of course, no one is in their uniform, so that makes it difficult too." He and Yolie were in a limo with Steph, Josh, Emma and Entier, and so they had a heap of fun on the journey to the formal. When they arrived, they mingled with the people of the year level and the teachers, until they were told to take their seats.

"This place looks really pretty, don't you think?" Yolie asked Izzy as they took their seats, "I mean, at least the hall is big enough for all of us and a dance floor, and all of the decorations make it look…cute." He nodded.

"Well… it's a nice place. But it would be better if we could drink here," Yolie rolled her eyes. Izzy had obviously been hanging around Matt and Tai for too long. Mimi gestured for her to come over and she quickly excused herself from the table and went over to her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked Mimi as soon as she reached her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe we could up the promise a little," Mimi sounded extremely excited and happy to be there. Her hair had been straightened and hung down to her shoulders, and her pink dress was in the latest style. Yolie arched an eyebrow at what the girl said however.

"What do you mean?"

"What if… what if we both tried to make a move on Izzy and Davis tonight, to show them that we like them? Come on… if we don't then asking them here would be a waste," Yolie considered the idea before shrugging and reaching to shake Mimi's hand.

"It can't hurt. But it doesn't matter if we can't do it in the end, okay?" Mimi grinned and shook her hand.

"It's a deal then. I don't know how well I'll do with Davis' ex-girlfriend here, when he still likes her, but I'll try. And you won't have to try very hard. Anyway, better go back to the table otherwise Davis will wander off," Mimi went back to her table, but Yolie felt like having a photo taken of her with Izzy.

"Hey, let's go get a photo whilst the line is short," she told him, and he joined her in the line. When it was finally time for the photo to be taken, Yolie led Izzy over in front of the camera, and they stood where they were directed.

"Ah, a young couple, okay then, smile at the camera, yeah, work with the camera, now the girl, turn and kiss the guy on the cheek, yes, that's right, look at the camera…" by the time the photographer was finished with them, Yolie felt as though her cheeks were on fire. She could only hope that the rest of the formal was not so embarrassing…

* * *

It was the end of the formal, and Mimi could hardly believe it. Davis had disappeared for a long time, and one of her friends had informed her that he was talking to his ex-girlfriend, trying to make sure that they didn't hate each other anymore, or something like that. Whatever the reason, it made Mimi annoyed. He was supposed to be there with her, and not with his ex. Still, there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to wait for him. She had not been allowed to go to the after-party because her parents had not really liked the idea. Her cousin was over for the week, and he happened to be a good friend of Davis', so Davis was staying the night at her place too.

"Hey, sorry I was gone for a while. I had to talk things over with Toki," Davis apologised as he appeared behind her, "We just went over our break-up and stuff. It was good to make sure that everything was dealt with there." Mimi just smiled at him.

"So everything is okay now?" Davis shrugged.

"Everything is fine with Jess, but not with that friend of hers who liked me. Did you know that she and Jess broke off their friendship because of me? I could hardly believe it when I heard," Mimi found herself staring at him in amazement. Who in the world would hate their friend because of _Davis_? She knew that she wouldn't.

"Uh… okay… well, my dad is here, so we'd better go home," she waved to Yolie who went past with Izzy in tow, and Yolie winked back at her. Mimi really wished that she could go to the after-party, but it was a bit late now, and besides, her parents would not allow her to go. So she just sighed to herself and went to meet her father. At least she could have a long sleep.

* * *

"Did you hear about the after-party? Yolie and Izzy were pashing for like ages and people got photos… it was so cute! Everyone was so relieved that they finally got together and yeah… it was so cute!" Mimi stifled a yawn as she listened to Sora explained what had happened at the after-party. The highlight of the night had been Yolie and Izzy hooking up from the sounds of it. Mimi was happy for them, but at the same time she was cautious about it. And annoyed that she had not had the chance to tell Davis how much she liked him.

"So are they together now? Like officially?" there was a short pause.

"Uh… I don't know. I haven't really talked to Yolie since the formal…" Sora admitted, "But they should be!" Mimi sighed to herself. She had a feeling that they weren't a couple, but she did not want to ruin Sora's hopes.

"Eep, sorry, but I have to go. My dad needs the phone for a business call. I'll call you later, okay?" they exchanged goodbyes and Mimi hung up. She knew what had happened between Yolie and Izzy after the after-party, but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone. She knew that they weren't together and that Izzy was a complete and utter idiot, but other than that, she didn't know many details. At least she had gotten over Davis. She had found that he was a complete idiot and he annoyed her every time she spoke to him. The phone rang and she frowned as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mimi, its Joe. Long time no see," she almost dropped the phone in shock. It had been _months_ since she had spoken to Joe.

"Yeah, it's been a while. How are you?" they chatted about trivial things for a while, and when they finally hung up, she smiled. She didn't need Davis. She had Joe. She just hoped that Yolie would realise that there was someone other than Izzy for her…

* * *

Ken looked up from his physics prac to see Yolie staring out the window, her Maths portfolio in front of her. She was toying with a pen, but other than that, she wasn't moving. Her coffee was going cold in front of her and she hadn't even finished half of it. He was worried.

"Hey Yolie, are you okay?" she jumped at the sound of her name and dropped her pen. Ken followed to where she had been looking to see Izzy sitting outside with one of the German exchange students, "Don't worry about him. He has a thing for Germans, probably because his cousin lives there and he is infatuated with his cousin." She stared at him as though he had transformed into another person before she burst out laughing.

"You know, you're probably right. He does talk about his cousin a lot," she said when she had finally finished laughing, "And don't worry, I have gotten over him. He's a jerk. I think it was the piano that made me like him. I love anyone who can play the piano. I don't know why." Ken gave a funny look.

"I play the piano," he said, surprising even himself, "Does that mean you love me?" She smiled.

"Of course! You're my best male friend. Hey, what happened to that girl you were going to ask out?"

"She already had a date for the formal, remember? I told you!"

"And I'm very offended that you never told me her name. Who is it?" the bell rang, and Ken began gathering his books, "Please Ken, I really want to know." He paused for a second once all of his books were in a pile.

"You. I was going to ask you," and before she could reply he left, "Don't be late for Maths!" He called over his shoulder. She sat in her seat, a little shocked. Sure, she had flirted with him, and he had flirted with her, but she had just thought that it was because they were such good friends. And although Steph and Emma had said that there was something weird in their relationship and her IT teacher had thought that she and Ken were a couple… she had never thought of it that way. But he obviously had.

"Come on Yolie, we have to get to Maths," Sora appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with Tai behind her. They always seemed to be together, no matter what. Sometimes it scared her.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Sora, can I talk to you?" Tai immediately turned around and muttered something about Maths. Sora sat down across from where Yolie was still seated, a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ken told me that he was going to ask me to the formal," she blurted out, "And I think that he really likes me. What am I supposed to do?" Sora was silent for a moment, and Yolie was glad that her friend had not burst out laughing. Finally Sora leant over the table.

"Do whatever your heart tells you, and you'll be fine. So what if Ken likes you? You like him. You have been flirting with him all year, although you flirted with Izzy more. But Ken has helped you throughout the year, whereas Izzy hasn't. And you let Ken help you. I think that you got yourself all confused over Izzy, and that you didn't see what was right in front of you. But then again, that is only my opinion and I could be wrong. But that is what I think. And I also think that we should go to Maths. Think about this when you have time, but I can only hope that you pick the right choice," she stood again and then they went to Maths, Yolie still troubled by Ken's words.

'_I shouldn't be thinking about things like this… there isn't much time until exams and I should be concentrating on them,'_ she finally made up her mind. She could deal with feelings after exams. Now, she just had to concentrate on passing.

* * *

At the end of the IT exam, Yolie was flying with excitement. Exams were finally over! She was free! She could barely believe it.

'_Now I can finally sort out my feelings!'_ she hadn't exactly thought about that before, but she had promised that after exams she could find out what was in her heart. Of course, she had never thought that she would try so soon after exams. But still, the IT class was going to go to a bar that night to celebrate the end of exams. And Ken was in her IT class. She thought and thought and thought about what she was going to do all day. She and Ken had not stopped flirting with each other during the rest of the year, but she had no idea if he still liked her. After all, she had gotten over Izzy. She was afraid that he would be over her and she would look like an idiot.

'_Haha! That means that I like Ken if I am nervous about making a fool out of myself,'_ to her surprise, she found that she liked that thought very much. And so she set out to the IT dinner in a happy mood. She had found her answer. When she arrived at the bar, Matt was playing cards with a table of strangers. Tai had brought Sora, even though she didn't do IT, and the two of them were dancing to the music. Ken was sitting at the bar with a couple of the others from their class. When she arrived however, he came over to greet her.

"Hey Yolie, exams are over!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face, "How do you feel now that you're free?" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Great! I am so glad that it's over. I now finally have time for things other than school work!" He gave her a puzzled frown.

"Didn't you always have time for things other than school? I mean, that thing with Izzy, the parties… oh yeah, you didn't go to many parties… but msn, that show you always watch… those aren't school work," he told her smartly. She sighed.

"The thing with Izzy was stupid- he's a jerk. But I meant relationships, and I didn't have one with Izzy anyway," Ken raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean that you have your eye on someone else? Why didn't you tell me?" he managed to sound hurt, "Who is it?"

"You."

"Oh," and, whilst trying to ignore the fact that there were a lot of strangers around, she kissed him. And, she found, that she felt better than when she had kissed Izzy.

"Of course, that's if you want to go out you know," she said quickly once they pulled apart. Ken pretended to consider it.

"Well… it might be hard for me considering that I have loved you since I met you… but, okay," he grinned and then kissed her. At last she knew what was right in the world.

"Hey, lovebirds, come dance!" Tai called to them. Yolie grinned at him and grabbed Ken's hand and led him over to where Tai, Sora, Mimi and Joe were dancing.

"I knew that I made the right choice when I chose to do the IB," Ken muttered to her, "I don't care what mark I get. I just know that it was the best thing I could have ever done."

"I agree," was echoed around the group, before they continued celebrating. They were not only celebrating the end of exams, but the continuation of their friendship. The IB had brought them all together, and they were determined to make sure that they stayed that way…

The End

Litanya: I hope that you enjoyed this. I am really sorry again that it was a day late Steph, but happy birthday anyway! Again, this didn't have much detail- there were other moment of our IB lives that almost made it in, but failed to- the orals etc, but I think this is a good summation of it. Well… the couples are fantasy, but you know, it would have been cool if it had happened. Anyway, I'll see you all later!


End file.
